cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
Upgrades
Upgrades for Buildings There are 81 total building upgrades. Note that upgrades can be cheaper via "Season Savings", "Santa's Dominion" and "Faberge Egg" upgrades or "Divine Discount" and "Five Finger Discount" prestige upgrades (each of them take 1% off of the regular price of all buildings, and every thing is 1% off per cursor, respectivly) or "Fierce Hoarder" dragon aura (take 2% off of the regular price of all buildings). Cursor }|CursorUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:left" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icon ! scope="col" width="24%" Name ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantity Needed ! scope="col" Price (cookies) ! scope="col" Description ! scope="col" width="5%" ID - Reinforced index finger rowspan="2" 1 100 The mouse and cursors are twice as efficient. "prod prod" 0 - Carpal tunnel prevention cream 500 The mouse and cursors are twice as efficient. "it... it hurts to click..." 1 - Ambidextrous 10 10,000 The mouse and cursors are twice as efficient. "Look ma, both hands!" 2 - Thousand fingers 20 100,000 The mouse and cursors gain +0.1 cookies for each non-cursor object owned. "clickity" 3 - Million fingers 40 10 million The mouse and cursors gain +0.5 cookies for each non-cursor object owned. "clickityclickity" 4 - Billion fingers 80 100 million The mouse and cursors gain +5 cookies for each non-cursor object owned. "clickityclickityclickity" 5 - Trillion fingers 120 1 billion The mouse and cursors gain +50 cookies for each non-cursor object owned. "clickityclickityclickityclickity" 6 - Quadrillion fingers 160 10 billion The mouse and cursors gain +500 cookies for each non-cursor object owned. "clickityclickityclickityclickityclick" 43 - Quintillion fingers 200 10 trillion The mouse and cursors gain +5,000 cookies for each non-cursor object owned. "man, just go click click click click click, it’s real easy, man." 82 - Sextillion fingers 240 100 trillion The mouse and cursors gain +50,000 cookies for each non-cursor object owned. "sometimes things just click" 109 - Septillion fingers 280 1 quadrillion The mouse and cursors gain +500,000 cookies for each non-cursor object owned. "flavor text" 188 - Octillion fingers 320 10 quadrillion The mouse and cursors gain +5,000,000 cookies for each non-cursor object owned. "Turns out you '''can' quite put your finger on it."'' 189 } }} *Note that only Carpal tunnel prevention cream and Ambidextrous stack with Reinforced index finger. All other upgrades are not affected by the multiplier. Grandma }|GrandmaUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icon ! scope="col" width="24%" Name ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantity Needed ! scope="col" Price (cookies) ! scope="col" Description ! scope="col" width="5%" ID - Forwards from grandma 1 1,000 Grandmas are twice as efficient. "RE:RE:thought you'd get a kick out of this ;))" 7 - Steel-plated rolling pins 5 5,000 Grandmas are twice as efficient. "Just what you kneaded." 8 - Lubricated dentures 25 50,000 Grandmas are twice as efficient. "squish" 9 - Prune juice 50 5 million Grandmas are twice as efficient. "Gets me going." 44 - Double-thick glasses 100 500 million Grandmas are twice as efficient. "Oh... so THAT's what I've been baking." 110 - Aging agents 150 50 billion Grandmas are twice as efficient. "Counter-intuitively, grandmas have the uncanny ability to become more powerful the older they get." 192 - Xtreme walkers 200 50 trillion Grandmas are twice as efficient. "Complete with flame decals and a little horn that goes "toot"." 294 - The Unbridling 250 50 quadrillion Grandmas are twice as efficient. "It might be a classic tale of bad parenting, but let's see where grandma is going with this." 307 } }} Farm }|FarmUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icon ! scope="col" width="24%" Name ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantity Needed ! scope="col" Price (cookies) ! scope="col" Description ! scope="col" width="5%" ID - Cheap hoes 1 11,000 Farms are twice as efficient. "Rake in the dough!" 10 - Fertilizer 5 55,000 Farms are twice as efficient. "It's chocolate, I swear." 11 - Cookie trees 25 550,000 Farms are twice as efficient. "A relative of the breadfruit." 12 - Genetically-modified cookies 50 55 million Farms are twice as efficient. "All-natural mutations." 45 - Gingerbread scarecrows 100 5.5 billion Farms are twice as efficient. "Staring at your crops with mischievous glee." 111 - Pulsar sprinklers 150 550 billion Farms are twice as efficient. "There's no such thing as over-watering. The moistest is the bestest." 193 - Fudge fungus 200 550 trillion Farms are twice as efficient. "A sugary parasite whose tendrils help cookie growth. Please do not breathe in the spores. In case of spore ingestion, seek medical help within the next 36 seconds." 295 - Wheat triffids 250 550 quadrillion Farms are twice as efficient. "Taking care of crops is so much easier when your plants can just walk about and help around the farm. Do not pet. Do not feed. Do not attempt to converse with." 308 } }} Mine }|MineUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icon ! scope="col" width="24%" Name ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantity Needed ! scope="col" Price (cookies) ! scope="col" Description ! scope="col" width="5%" ID - Sugar gas 1 120,000 Mines are twice as efficient. "A pink, volatile gas, found in the depths of some chocolate caves." 16 - Megadrill 5 600,000 Mines are twice as efficient. "You're in deep." 17 - Ultradrill 25 6 million Mines are twice as efficient. "Finally caved in?" 18 - Ultimadrill 50 600 million Mines are twice as efficient. "Pierce the heavens, etc." 47 - H-bomb mining 100 60 billion Mines are twice as efficient. "Questionable efficiency, but spectacular nonetheless." 113 - Coreforge 150 6 trillion Mines are twice as efficient. "You've finally dug a tunnel down to the Earth's core. It's pretty warm down here." 195 - Planetsplitters 200 6 quadrillion Mines are twice as efficient. "These new state-of-the-art excavators have been tested on Merula, Globort and Flwanza VI, among other distant planets which have been curiously quiet lately." 296 - Canola oil wells 250 6 quintillion Mines are twice as efficient. "A previously untapped resource, canola oil permeates the underground olifers which grant it its particular taste and lucrative properties." 309 } }} Factory }|FactoryUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icon ! scope="col" width="24%" Name ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantity Needed ! scope="col" Price (cookies) ! scope="col" Description ! scope="col" width="5%" ID - Sturdier conveyor belts 1 1.3 million Factories are twice as efficient. "You're going places." 13 - Child labor 5 6.5 million Factories are twice as efficient. "Cheaper, healthier workforce." 14 - Sweatshop 25 65 million Factories are twice as efficient. "Slackers will be terminated." 15 - Radium reactors 50 6.5 billion Factories are twice as efficient. "Gives your cookies a healthy glow." 46 - Recombobulators 100 650 billion Factories are twice as efficient. "A major part of cookie recombobulation." 112 - Deep-bake process 150 65 trillion Factories are twice as efficient. "A patented process increasing cookie yield two-fold for the same amount of ingredients. Don't ask how, don't take pictures, and be sure to wear your protective suit." 194 - Cyborg workforce 200 65 quadrillion Factories are twice as efficient. "Semi-synthetic organisms don't slack off, don't unionize, and have 20% shorter lunch breaks, making them ideal labor fodder." 297 - 78-hour days 250 65 quintillion Factories are twice as efficient. "Why didn't we think of this earlier?" 310 } }} Bank }|BankUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icon ! scope="col" width="24%" Name ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantity Needed ! scope="col" Price (cookies) ! scope="col" Description ! scope="col" width="5%" ID - Taller tellers 1 14 million Banks are twice as efficient. "Able to process a higher amount of transactions. Careful though, as taller tellers tell tall tales." 232 - Scissor-resistant credit cards 5 70 million Banks are twice as efficient. "For those truly valued customers." 233 - Acid-proof vaults 25 700 million Banks are twice as efficient. "You know what they say : better safe than sorry." 234 - Chocolate coins 50 70 billion Banks are twice as efficient. "This revolutionary currency is much easier to melt from and into ingots - and tastes much better, for a change." 235 - Exponential interest rates 100 7 trillion Banks are twice as efficient. "Can't argue with mathematics! Now fork it over." 236 - Financial zen 150 700 trillion Banks are twice as efficient. "The ultimate grail of economic thought; the feng shui of big money, the stock market yoga - the Heimlich maneuver of dimes and nickels." 237 - Way of the wallet 200 700 quadrillion Banks are twice as efficient. "This new monetary school of thought is all the rage on the banking scene; follow its precepts and you may just profit from it." 298 - The stuff rationale 250 700 quintillion Banks are twice as efficient. "If not now, when? If not it, what? If not things... stuff?" 311 } }} Temple }|TempleUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icon ! scope="col" width="24%" Name ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantity Needed ! scope="col" Price (cookies) ! scope="col" Description ! scope="col" width="5%" ID - Golden idols 1 200 million Temples are twice as efficient. "Lure even greedier adventurers to retrieve your cookies. Now that's a real idol game!" 238 - Sacrifices 5 1 billion Temples are twice as efficient. "What's a life to a gigaton of cookies?" 239 - Delicious blessing 25 10 billion Temples are twice as efficient. "And lo, the Baker's almighty spoon came down and distributed holy gifts unto the believers - shimmering sugar, and chocolate dark as night, and all manner of wheats. And boy let me tell you, that party was mighty gnarly." 240 - Sun festival 50 1 trillion Temples are twice as efficient. "Free the primordial powers of your temples with these annual celebrations involving fire-breathers, traditional dancing, ritual beheadings and other merriments!" 241 - Enlarged pantheon 100 100 trillion Temples are twice as efficient. "Enough spiritual inadequacy! More divinities than you'll ever need, or your money back! 100% guaranteed!" 242 - Great Baker in the sky 150 10 quadrillion Temples are twice as efficient. "This is it. The ultimate deity has finally cast Their sublimely divine eye upon your operation; whether this is a good thing or possibly the end of days is something you should find out very soon." 243 - Creation myth 200 10 quintillion Temples are twice as efficient. "Stories have been circulating about the origins of the very first cookie that was ever baked; tales of how it all began, in the Dough beyond time and the Ovens of destiny." 299 - Theocracy 250 10 sextillion Temples are twice as efficient. "You've turned your cookie empire into a perfect theocracy, gathering the adoration of zillions of followers from every corner of the universe. Don't let it go to your head." 312 } }} Wizard Tower }|WizardUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icon ! scope="col" width="24%" Name ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantity Needed ! scope="col" Price (cookies) ! scope="col" Description ! scope="col" width="5%" ID - Pointier hats 1 3.3 billion Wizard towers are twice as efficient. "Tests have shown increased thaumic receptivity relative to the geometric proportions of wizardly conic implements." 244 - Beardlier beards 5 16.5 billion Wizard towers are twice as efficient. "Haven't you heard? The beard is the word." 245 - Ancient grimoires 25 165 billion Wizard towers are twice as efficient. "Contain interesting spells such as "Turn Water To Drool", "Grow Eyebrows On Furniture" and "Summon Politician"." 246 - Kitchen curses 50 16.5 trillion Wizard towers are twice as efficient. "Exotic magic involved in all things pastry-related. Hexcellent!" 247 - School of sorcery 100 1.65 quadrillion Wizard towers are twice as efficient. "This cookie-funded academy of witchcraft is home to the 4 prestigious houses of magic : the Jocks, the Nerds, the Preps, and the Deathmunchers." 248 - Dark formulas 150 165 quadrillion Wizard towers are twice as efficient. "Eldritch forces are at work behind these spells - you get the feeling you really shouldn't be messing with those. But I mean, free cookies, right?" 249 - Cookiemancy 200 165 quintillion Wizard towers are twice as efficient. "There it is; the perfected school of baking magic. From summoning chips to hexing nuts, there is not a single part of cookie-making that hasn't been improved tenfold by magic tricks." 300 - Rabbit trick 250 165 sextillion Wizard towers are twice as efficient. "Using nothing more than a fancy top hat, your wizards have found a way to simultaneously curb rabbit population and produce heaps of extra cookies for basically free! Resulting cookies may or may not be fit for vegans." 313 } }} Shipment }|ShipmentUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icon ! scope="col" width="24%" Name ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantity Needed ! scope="col" Price (cookies) ! scope="col" Description ! scope="col" width="5%" ID - Vanilla nebulae 1 51 billion Shipments are twice as efficient. "If you removed your space helmet, you could probably smell it! (Note : don't do that.)" 19 - Wormholes 5 255 billion Shipments are twice as efficient. "By using these as shortcuts, your ships can travel much faster." 20 - Frequent flyer 25 2.55 trillion Shipments are twice as efficient. "Come back soon!" 21 - Warp drive 50 255 trillion Shipments are twice as efficient. "To boldly bake." 48 - Chocolate monoliths 100 25.5 quadrillion Shipments are twice as efficient. "My god. It's full of chocolate bars." 114 - Generation Ship 150 2.55 quintillion Shipments are twice as efficient. "Built to last, this humongous spacecraft will surely deliver your cookies to the deep ends of space, one day." 196 - Dyson sphere 200 2.55 sextillion Shipments are twice as efficient. "You've found a way to apply your knowledge of cosmic technology to slightly more local endeavors; this gigantic sphere of meta-materials, wrapping the solar system, is sure to kick your baking abilities up a notch." 301 - The final frontier 250 2.55 septillion Shipments are twice as efficient. "It's been a long road, getting from there to here. It's all worth it though - the sights are lovely and the oil prices slightly more reasonable." 314 } }} Alchemy Lab }|LabUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icon ! scope="col" width="24%" Name ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantity Needed ! scope="col" Price (cookies) ! scope="col" Description ! scope="col" width="5%" ID - Antimony 1 750 billion Alchemy labs gain +100 base CpS. "Actually worth a lot of mony." 22 - Essence of dough 5 3.75 trillion Alchemy labs are twice as efficient. "Extracted through the 5 ancient steps of alchemical baking." 23 - True chocolate 25 37.5 trillion Alchemy labs are twice as efficient. "The purest form of cacao." 24 - Ambrosia 50 3.75 quadrillion Alchemy labs are twice as efficient. "Adding this to the cookie mix is sure to make them even more addictive! Perhaps dangerously so. Let's hope you can keep selling these legally." 49 - Aqua crustulae 100 375 quadrillion Alchemy labs are twice as efficient. "Careful with the dosing - one drop too much and you get muffins. And nobody likes muffins." 115 - Origin crucible 150 37.5 quintillion Alchemy labs are twice as efficient. "Built from the rarest of earths and located at the very deepest of the largest mountain, this legendary crucible is said to retain properties from the big-bang itself." 197 - Theory of atomic fluidity 200 37.5 sextillion Alchemy labs are twice as efficient. "Pushing alchemy to its most extreme limits, you find that everything is transmutable into anything else - lead to gold, mercury to water; more importantly, you realize that anything can -and should- be converted to cookies. 302 - Beige goo 250 37.5 septillion Alchemy labs are '''twice' as efficient. "Well now you've done it. Good job. Very nice. That's 3 galaxies you've just converted into cookies. Good thing you can hop from universe to universe." 315 } }} Portal }|PortalUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icon ! scope="col" width="24%" Name ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantity Needed ! scope="col" Price (cookies) ! scope="col" Description ! scope="col" width="5%" ID - Ancient tablet 1 10 trillion Portals gain +1,666 base CpS. "A strange slab of peanut brittle, holding an ancient cookie recipe. Neat!" 25 - Insane oatling workers 5 50 trillion Portals are twice as efficient. "ARISE, MY MINIONS!" 26 - Soul bond 25 500 trillion Portals are twice as efficient. "So I just sign up and get more cookies? Sure, whatever!" 27 - Sanity dance 50 50 quadrillion Portals are twice as efficient. "We can change if we want to. We can leave our brains behind." 50 - Brane transplant 100 5 quintillion Portals are twice as efficient. "This refers to the practice of merging higher dimensional universes, or "branes", with our own, in order to facilitate transit (and harvesting of precious cookie dough)." 116 - Deity-sized portals 150 500 quintillion Portals are twice as efficient. "It's almost like, say, an elder god could fit through this thing now. Hypothetically." 198 - End of times back-up plan 200 500 sextillion Portals are twice as efficient. "Just in case, alright?" 303 - Maddening chants 250 500 septillion Portals are twice as efficient. "A popular verse goes like so : "jau'hn madden jau'hn madden aeiouaeiouaeiou brbrbrbrbrbrbr"" 316 } }} Time Machine }|TimeUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icon ! scope="col" width="24%" Name ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantity Needed ! scope="col" Price (cookies) ! scope="col" Description ! scope="col" width="5%" ID - Flux capacitors 1 140 trillion Time machines gain +9,876 base CpS. "Bake to the future." 28 - Time paradox resolver 5 700 trillion Time machines are twice as efficient. "No more fooling around with your own grandmother!" 29 - Quantum conundrum 25 7 quadrillion Time machines are twice as efficient. "There is only one constant, and that is universal uncertainty. Or is it?" 30 - Causality enforcer 50 700 quadrillion Time machines are twice as efficient. "What happened, happened." 51 - Yestermorrow comparators 100 70 quintillion Time machines are twice as efficient. "Fortnights into milleniums." 117 - Far future enactment 150 7 sextillion Time machines are twice as efficient. "The far future enactment authorizes you to delve deep into the future - where civilization has fallen and risen again, and cookies are plentiful." 199 - Great loop hypothesis 200 7 septillion Time machines are twice as efficient. "What if our universe is just one instance of an infinite cycle? What if, before and after it, stretched infinite amounts of the same universe, themselves containing infinite amounts of cookies?" 199 - Cookietopian moments of maybe 250 7 octillion Time machines are twice as efficient. "Reminiscing how things could have been, should have been, will have been." 317 } }} Antimatter Condenser }|AntimatterUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icon ! scope="col" width="24%" Name ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantity Needed ! scope="col" Price (cookies) ! scope="col" Description ! scope="col" width="5%" ID - Sugar bosons 1 1.7 quadrillion Antimatter condensers are twice as efficient. "Sweet firm bosons." 99 - String theory 5 8.5 quadrillion Antimatter condensers are twice as efficient. "Reveals new insight about the true meaning of baking cookies (and, as a bonus, the structure of the universe)." 100 - Large macaron collider 25 85 quadrillion Antimatter condensers are twice as efficient. "How singular!" 101 - Big bang bake 50 8.5 quintillion Antimatter condensers are twice as efficient. "And that's how it all began." 102 - Reverse cyclotrons 100 850 quintillion Antimatter condensers are twice as efficient. "These can uncollision particles and unspin atoms. For... uh... better flavor, and stuff." 118 - Nanocosmics 150 85 sextillion Antimatter condensers are twice as efficient. "The theory of nanocosmics posits that each subatomic particle is in fact its own self-contained universe, holding unfathomable amounts of energy." 200 - The Pulse 200 85 septillion Antimatter condensers are twice as efficient. "You've tapped into the very pulse of the cosmos, a timeless rhythm along which every material and antimaterial thing beats in unison. This, somehow, means more cookies." 305 - Some other super-tiny fundamental particle? Probably? 250 85 octillion Antimatter condensers are twice as efficient. "When even the universe is running out of ideas, that's when you know you're nearing the end." 318 } }} Prism }|PrismUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icon ! scope="col" width="24%" Name ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantity Needed ! scope="col" Price (cookies) ! scope="col" Description ! scope="col" width="5%" ID - Gem Polish 1 21 quadrillion Prisms gain +1 million base CpS. "Get rid of the grime and let more light in. Truly, truly outrageous." 175 - 9th Color 5 105 quadrillion Prisms are twice as efficient. "Delve into the untouched optical depths where even the mantis shrimp hasn't set an eye!" 176 - Chocolate Light 25 1.05 quintillion Prisms are twice as efficient. "Bask into its cocoalesence. (Warning : may cause various interesting albeit deadly skin conditions.)" 177 - Grainbow 50 105 quintillion Prisms are twice as efficient. "Remember the different grains using the handy Roy G. Biv mnemonic : R is for rice, O is for Oats... uh, B for barley?..." 178 - Pure Cosmic Light 100 10.5 sextillion Prisms are twice as efficient. "Your prisms now receive pristine unadulterated photons from the other end of the universe." 179 - Glow-in-the-dark 150 1.05 septillion Prisms are twice as efficient. "Your prisms now glow in the dark, effectively doubling their output." 201 - Lux sanctorum 200 1.05 octillion Prisms are twice as efficient. "Your prism attendants have become increasingly mesmerized with something in the light - or maybe something beyond it; beyond us all, perhaps?" 306 - Reverse shadows 250 1.05 nonillion Prisms are twice as efficient. "Oh man, this is really messing with your eyes." 319 } }} Grandma types }|GrandmaTypes| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icon ! scope="col" width="24%" Name ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantity Needed ! scope="col" Price (cookies) ! scope="col" Description ! scope="col" width="5%" ID - rowspan=12 Farmer grandmas 15 farms and 1 grandma 55,000 Grandmas are twice as efficient. Farms gain +1% CpS per grandma. "A nice farmer to grow more cookies." 57 - Miner grandmas 15 mines and 1 grandma 600,000 Grandmas are twice as efficient. Mines gain +1% CpS per 2 grandmas. "A nice miner to dig more cookies." 58 - Worker grandmas 15 factories and 1 grandma 6.5 million Grandmas are twice as efficient. Factories gain +1% CpS per 3 grandmas. "A nice worker to manufacture more cookies." 59 - Banker Grandmas 15 banks and 1 grandma 70 million Grandmas are twice as efficient. Banks gain +1% CpS per 4 grandmas "A nice banker to cash in more cookies" 250 - Priestess Grandmas 15 temples and 1 grandma 1 billion Grandmas are twice as efficient. Temples gain +1% CpS per 5 grandmas. "A nice priestess to praise the great Baker in the sky." 251 - Witch grandmas 15 wizard towers and 1 grandma 16.5 billion Grandmas are twice as efficient. Wizard towers gain +1% CpS per 6 grandmas. "A nice witch to cast a zip, and a zoop, and poof! Cookies." 252 - Cosmic grandmas 15 shipments and 1 grandma 255 billion Grandmas are twice as efficient. Shipments gain +1% CpS per 7 grandmas. "A nice thing to... uh... cookies." 60 - Transmuted grandmas 15 alchemy labs and 1 grandma 3.75 trillion Grandmas are twice as efficient. Alchemy labs gain +1% CpS per 8 grandmas. "A nice golden grandma to convert into more cookies." 61 - Altered grandmas 15 portals and 1 grandma 50 trillion Grandmas are twice as efficient. Portals gain +1% CpS per 9 grandmas. "a NiCe GrAnDmA tO bA##########" 62 - Grandmas' grandmas 15 time machines and 1 grandma 700 trillion Grandmas are twice as efficient. Time machines gain +1% CpS per 10 grandmas. "A nice grandma's nice grandma to bake double the cookies." 63 - Antigrandmas 15 antimatter condensers and 1 grandma 8.5 quadrillion Grandmas are twice as efficient. Antimatter condensers gain +1% CpS per 11 grandmas. "A mean antigrandma to vomit more cookies. (Do not put in contact with normal grandmas; loss of matter may occur.)" 103 - Rainbow grandmas 15 prisms and 1 grandma 105 quadrillion Grandmas are '''twice' as efficient. Prisms gain +1% CpS per 12 grandmas. "A luminous grandma to sparkle into cookies." 180 } }} Synergies Income-multiplier Upgrades These 88 upgrades contribute to a multiplier of the cookie income, which is the total output of all the buildings equipped with their respective upgrades. The income-multiplier upgrades are a mid-game to end-game feature because they become very expensive. Flavored Cookies Flavored cookies add an amount to the base multiplier, which starts at 100%. These bonuses do not stack multiplicatively; namely, each upgrade adds a fixed amount to the base multiplier. Any multipliers from heavenly chips are treated in the same way as flavored cookies in that they are added as fixed amounts to the same total. Kitten Upgrades Each kitten upgrade boosts the CpS multiplier by a percentage proportionate to the Milk amount and each upgrade's effect stacks with another multiplicatively. For example: * Kitten helpers boost the CpS by 10% of the Milk amount. So with a Milk level of 150%, Kitten helpers will boost CpS by 115% * Kitten workers boost the CpS by 12.5% of the Milk amount. With a Milk level of 150%, Kitten workers will boost CpS by 118.75% * With both Kitten helpers and Kitten workers upgrades, CpS will be multiplied by 115% × 118.75% ≈ '''1.365%' See Milk for more details. Bingo Center/Research Facility After you have the elder achievement and at least 7 different grandmas you are eligible to get the Bingo Center/Research Facility, which costs 100 billion cookies (as of version 1.0453). After you purchase it, it will research an upgrade with each research period taking 30 minutes without Persistent memory upgrade. HOWEVER: research time is based on frames, not minutes. The game naturally runs at 30fps. If you alter that to 5fps to reduce load on your CPU, upgrades will then take 3 hours. At 10fps they take 1 hour 30 minutes, at 20fps they take 45 minutes, and so on. Research on the next upgrade will not begin until the previously researched item has been purchased. Research Elder Pledge *You may notice that the price of the Sacrificial rolling pins has significantly changed, but this is not written in the changelog. *Once Elder pledge is maxed out, you should buy the sacrificial rolling pins and keep using the pledge. Because the rewards from golden cookies are CPS reliant the elder covenant is never worth it. Untill 3.9*10^9 CPS the wrath cookies (red cookies) are the best because of the increased chance on getting a cookie chain. From 3.9*10^9 CPS onward pledge is the best option. *If you are actively playing, enabling the Elder Pledge or Elder Covenant will remove the wrath cookies and their bad outcomes; if you have all of the golden cookie upgrades this will pay off for sure. But if you're not going to play for a good while (i.e. letting it idle overnight, or preferably a weekend) there's no benefit from pre-buying the Pledge or leaving the Covenant enabled, unless you want the Sacrificial Rolling Pins in the case of the former. Also, the wrinklers which spawn when you do not have the Pledge/Covenant enabled greatly increase your CPS. *However, be careful that revoking the Covenant and then re-declaring it too soon doesn't covertly eat into your overall CpS. At the 3.05*10^9 CpS breakpoint where Pledge and Covenant cost about the same, it may initially seem that you need just 37 minutes of idling to produce the cookies required to re-declare the Covenant after breaking it... but actually, it takes nearly 12 hours for the 5.26% bonus from breaking the Covenant to pay off. It takes longer still if your idle CpS is lower, or you haven't upgraded to Sacrificial Rolling Pins - potentially 24 hours or (much!) more. There still is no "intrinsic" bonus from leaving the Covenant in place, but by doing so you avoid the 66.67 trillion overall cost of breaking and re-declaring it, which can itself be very valuable. (Mind that there is no such hidden downside to not buying an additional Pledge - unless you are angling for the "Upgrader" achievement - as they remain a one-shot "upgrade" at all levels). However you should not buy the Covenant except for the achievement or if you are too lazy to click the elder pledge every hour. *''Note that as of v1.037 (beta), the price cap for the Elder Pledge increases eight-fold, to about 4 trillion cookies; this will of course impact on the calculations above and whether you are better off buying the Covenant or not. EG the "3.05 Gcps breakpoint" will shift upwards to about 24.4 Gcps instead, or approximately the idle production level of a no-reset, 100 Antimatter Condenser endgame.'' Other Upgrades Clicking Upgrades Golden Cookie Upgrades Heavenly Chips Upgrades Christmas Santa Upgrades See the discussion on milk above for the details of Santa's Milk and Cookies. Easter Egg Upgrades List of Upgrades that are from the Easter Season. All upgrades are egg/larvae based in theme and can be unlocked randomly when clicking a golden/wrath cookie or popping a wrinkler. The eggs contribute to a separate multiplier from the cookies, for a maximum potential of 22% bonus. Season Switch Upgrades Heavenly Upgrades In the upgrade tree in the ascension screen, you can buy this type of upgrade with Heavenly chips. Angel and demon upgrades Edit Permanent upgrade slotsEdit Golden cookie and discount upgradesEdit Season upgrades Edit Cookie production upgrades Edit OtherEdit Debug Upgrades These upgrades are for debugging, and are not obtainable without cheating. For instruction on enabling these upgrades, refer to Cheating#Debug_Cheats. Buying the upgrade Gold hoard might cause your game to freeze while using CookieCheat. When it freezes, reload the page. Notes Version History An update note on August 25 said that the prices as well as the cookie/second boosts of different upgrades are subject to frequent change, since the game was an early release. Note: The 1.037 beta has the same upgrades as the previous version. Trivia *Carpal tunnel prevention cream, and its flavor text "it...it hurts to click..." is a reference to the South Park episode "Make Love Not Warcraft". *The flavor text for the Cursor upgrade called "Iron Mouse" ("Click like it's 1349!") is probably a reference to the black metal band called "1349," as well as a reference to the Prince song "1999" ("Party like it's 1999!"). Or it simply could be the fact that it is iron, commonly used in medieval devices. *The flavor text for the Cursor upgrade called "Wishalloy Mouse" is a reference to the song "All Star" by Smash Mouth ("don't smash your mouse"), which lyrics include "Get your game on, go play." *The flavor text for the Cursor upgrade called "Ambidextrous" ("Look ma, both hands!") is a play on the phrase, "Look ma, no hands!" *The flavor text for the Cursor upgrade "Thousand Fingers" is a reference to Quagmire from Family Guy, who often says "Giggity" when he gets excited. *The flavor text for the Cursor upgrade "Quintillion fingers" is the second half of a quote given by Boomhauer, a character of King of the Hill in an episode when he discusses navigating the Internet. *The Mine upgrade "Ultimadrill"'s flavor text makes a reference to the anime Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann with its quote "Pierce the heavens, etc...". The line "Your drill is the drill that will pierce the heavens" has been used in many other works since, predominantly internet memes. *The Shipment upgrade "Warp Drive" and its flavor text "To boldly bake." are references to Star Trek. *The Portal upgrade "Sanity Dance" and its flavor text are a reference to the '80s pop song "Safety Dance" by Men Without Hats and the lyric from that song "We can dance if we want to / We can leave your friends behind" (We can change if we want to, we can leave our brains behind). *The use of Portals and the Altered Grandmas may be a reference to "Immaterium" from Warhammer 40,000, in which the minds and/or bodies of those who travel through it are significantly warped. *The Time Machine upgrade "Flux Capacitors" and its flavor text are a reference to the Flux Capacitor in the Back to the Future trilogy. *The flavor text for the Time Machine upgrade "Time paradox resolver", "No more fooling around with your own grandmother!" is a reference to the episode "Roswell That Ends Well" of the television series Futurama, wherein the character Fry has intercourse with his own grandmother when he goes back in time, and in doing so, becomes his own grandfather. *The name of the Time Machine upgrade "Quantum Conundrum" may be a reference to the game of the same name. *The previous flavor text of the Time Machine upgrade "Quantum Conundrum" ("It's full of stars!") and the flavor text of the Shipment upgrade "Chocolate Monoliths" ("My god. It's full of chocolate bars.") are references to the movie 2001: A Space Odyssey and its quote "My God! It's full of stars!". The name of the "Chocolate Monoliths" upgrade may be a reference to the mysterious objects 'Monoliths', which are the focus of the movie. *The flavor text on the Time Machine upgrade "Causality Enforcer" is a reference to the movie The Matrix, shortly after they meet the causality program of the Matrix, when Morpheus says, "What happened, happened, and couldn't have happened any other way." It is also possible this is a reference to the television series, Lost, in which Daniel Faraday says the very same quote. *The in-game sprite for the time machine strongly resembles the one from the 1960 movie, "The Time Machine", based on the classic H. G. Wells novel, and superficially the machines from other dramatizations of the same. *The Antimatter Condenser upgrade "Large Macaron collider" is a reference to the Large Hadron Collider. *Part of the flavor text for the Prism upgrade Gem Polish ("Truly, truly outrageous.") is a reference to the 1980s cartoon series Jem, specifically the opening theme. Some believe that it may also be a reference to the League of Legends champion, Taric, but in actual fact, this too is a reference to the theme from "Jem." *The quote for the cookie upgrade "Eclipse Cookies" ("Look to the cookie.") is from a Seinfeld episode, "The Dinner Party", where Jerry orders an eclipse cookie. He explains to Elaine that they must 'look to the cookie' and all our race problems will be solved (this is referring to the black and white colors on the cookie, in harmony). It may also refer to a Mortal Kombat easter egg, "Look to la luna." *The quote for the cookie upgrade "Madeleines" ("Unforgettable!") is a reference to the book In Search of Lost Time by Marcel Proust, in which madeleines are used to contrast involuntary memory with voluntary memory. *The 4 cookies added in 1.036 - Madeleines, Palets, Palmiers and Sablés - are types of French biscuits, which may be a form of cheeky patriotism on Orteil's part. *The 4 new cookie upgrades added in version 1.075, Caramoas, Sagalongs, Shortfoils and Win Mints, are based on Girl Scout cookies, referring to Samoas, Tagalongs, Trefoils, and Thin Mints respectively. *The prices of the Kitten upgrades may be a reference to the common myth that cats have nine lives. *The Mouse upgrade "Adamantium Mouse" is in reference to the fictitious metal of the same name in the Marvel Comics Universe and other popular media. *The Mouse upgrade "Unobtainium mouse" references a hypothetical material. *The title of the "Get Lucky" upgrade is a reference to the Daft Punk song of the same name. The flavor text even makes a reference to a section of the song's lyrics: "We're up all night to get lucky." *The flavor text of the debug upgrade "Ultrascience" ("YEAH, SCIENCE!") may be a reference to a quote said by Jesse Pinkman in a Breaking Bad episode titled "A No-Rough-Stuff-Type Deal." *The flavor text of the debug upgrade "Neuromancy" may be referring to the Grandmas of the Grandmapocalypse. *The description of the upgrade Jaffa Cakes is a reference to a product of the same name introduced by the company McVitie's, and is a reference to Carl Sagan's quote "If you wish to make an apple pie from scratch, you must first invent the universe" from his book Cosmos. It could also be a reference to the YouTube channel "The Yogscast" where in a modded version of Minecraft called Tekkit, they created a factory to automatically make jaffa cakes. *The flavor text of the "Heavenly chip secret" upgrade may be a reference to a quote from the original Legend of Zelda game for the NES- "It's a secret to everybody.' *The name and flavor text of the "Loreols" upgrade is a reference to the L'Oréal brand and their slogan: "Because you're worth it.". **It also may be a reference to Oreo brand cookies. *The name and flavor text of Grease's Cups is a reference to Reese's Peanut Butter Cups chocolate candy. *Sextillion Fingers has been buffed; originally, it added 100 CpS each cursor for every non-cursor, like Quintillion Fingers, now it gives 200 CpS each cursor for every non-cursor. *Communal Brainsweep may be a reference to the Brainsweeper enemy from that other well known browser game, Kingdom of Loathing (which is an abomination created "For Science!", similar to a lot of the Research Center upgrades); alternatively, it may refer instead - or as well - to Brainsweeping from the Mysterious Benedict Society novels, a drastic form of brainwashing which erases almost all of the subject's memories. In either case, it ain't good. *The "Bat cookies" flavor text is a reference to the movie, "The Dark Knight" where Commissioner Gordon says that Batman is the hero that Gotham deserves.'. *The "Eyeball cookies" flavor text is a reference to Nietzche's Beyond Good and Evil, aphorism 146. *The "Spider cookies" flavor text is a reference to the theme song of '60s television series cartoon, Spider-Man: The Animated Series. *The "Ghost cookies" flavor text is a reference to the Ghostbusters theme song. *The "Christmas Tree Biscuits" quote, "Whose pine is it anyway?" is a reference to the popular comedy-improvisation show "Whose line is it anyway?" that ran in the late 80's to early 90's with both English and American versions. *The flavor text of "Santa's Dominion" makes a reference to a poem of Ozymandias by Percy Bysshe Shelley. The poem's quote is "My name is Ozymandias, king of kings: Look on my works, ye Mighty, and despair!" *The Weighted Sleighs upgrade's flavor text may possibly be a reference to a saying from Gabe Newell. *It seems like even with upgrades that make other upgrades cheaper, you still need the original amount of cookies for upgrades to light up. This is only a visual bug, and you can still buy the upgrade even if it isn't brightened. *When holding your cursor in the store and moving it quickly over the tooltip of an upgrade, the store window will minimize. *The flavor text for the Christmas upgrade 'Increased merriness' ,'The s'more the merrier', is a play on the quote, "The more the merrier". A s'more is a roasted marshmallow sandwiched between two graham crackers. *If the game is not in Christmas season, using the command 'Game.seasonPopup.spawn ()' will spawn a bouncing golden cookie instead of a reindeer. *The flavor text for the Ghostly biscuit upgrade "spooky scary skeletons will wake you with a boo" is a reference to the Andrew Gold song "Spooky Scary Skeletons" *The Prism upgrade Pure Cosmic Light was the only main building final upgrade to not have a blue sparkle in its sprite as of V1.0411 (fixed in 1.0418). *The flavor text for the prism upgrade Grainbow, "Remember the different grains using the handy Roy G. Biv mnemonic" refers to the mnemonic Roy G. Biv, which actually is used to remember the seven colors of the rainbow. *Starting with the version 1.0420, base cost of the Prism have been increased from 50 billion to 75 billion. As a result, cost for all prism-related upgrades (including "Rainbow Grandmas" upgrade) have been also increased 1.5 times. *Вefore 1.0420, season updates couldn't be bought twice in a row (i.e. once the 24 hours are over, it becomes locked again, so you need to buy a different season before you can buy this one again). *Starting with the version 1.0420, cost of "Kitten overseers" upgrade increased 100 times, from 900 trillion to 90 quadrillion, which makes it most significant upgrade cost increase both in absolute (89.9 quadrillion) and relative numbers at the moment. Next cost increase in absolute numbers to consider is "Pure Cosmic Light" — from 50 quadrillion to 75 quadrillion (as a result of Prism base cost increase from 50 billion to 75 billion which also happened in 1.0420; cost of efficiency increase upgrades for buildings is calculated based on building base price and tier multiplier common for all building types). *The flavor text for Bunny biscuit is a reference to Watership Down's El-Ahrairah being blessed with being hard to catch. *The flavor text for Duck Egg is a reference to the song, video, and book 'The Duck Song.' *The flavor text for Robin Egg is a reference to the superhero Robin from the 1960's Batman TV show as he would often make exclamations following the same format. *The flavor text for Salmon roe is a reference to the song 'Libera me from hell' from the anime 'Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann.' *The flavor text for Omelette "Omelette du fromage" is a reference to an episode of the cartoon show 'Dexter's Laboratory', when the main character (Dexter) repeats the same phrase over and over again. *The "Aqua crustulae" upgrade name means "Water of cookie" in Latin, although in proper grammar this would be "Aqua crustuli" or "Aqua crustulorum". It's probably is a reference to Latin expression "Aqua vitae" that means "Water of life". *The "Ardent heart biscuits" upgrade's flavor text probably have a reference to Red Hot Chili Peppers band. *The "egg" bears a strong resemblance to Yoshi's eggs from Super Mario World, a normal pokemon egg from the game series "Pokémon" and a spawn egg from Minecraft. Orteil said that there's no any references in the "egg", though. Category:Gameplay Category:1.0 Update Category:Buyable